Particular Brand of Sunshine
by punnylove
Summary: AU. Because we all want to know the impact the Filipino sparkplug would have had on New Directions. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Particular Brand of Sunshine**

Summary : AU. Sunshine Corazon never left McKinley and is now part of New Directions. (Other minor differences as well, i.e., Kurt's at Dalton).

The glee club doesn't realize it, but their lives are about to get irrevocably wrapped around the spunky, Philippine girl.

**1. Beginning**

If you had asked Sunshine to describe herself her first day at McKinley, she would have said, with no hesitation, "small."

**2. Beginning (part 2)**

You would have been left wondering if the girl was referring to her barely five foot frame, or her current social state of being. Rumors would have spread that the new girl was a pitiful nutcase who hated herself because of her height, or someone suffering from a serious inferiority complex.

Luckily, no one asked her.

**3. Normal**

Sunshine Corazon spoke with a heavy accent, pieced her outfits together from garage sales and Goodwill, and could speak a total of four languages. She couldn't help but laugh when Tina told her that she was the most normal member of the glee club.

**4. Asian**

Sunshine didn't believe in "Asian pride," or whatever, she believed friendship had nothing to do with race and Asian pride was exclusive. However, when Mike and Tina took her under their wing her first day at school, she thought maybe Asian pride wasn't so bad.

**5. Greeting**

"Hello, my name is Sunshine Corazon, and I'm going to sing "Listen," form the movie Dreamgirls." After that Sunshine forgot about words or good impressions, she just opened her mouth and sang.

The glee club thought that was the best kind of greeting anyway.

**6. Artie**

The first time someone slushied Artie in front of Sunshine, she couldn't believe it. The second time, she gave the football player a twenty-minute lecture filled with "How can you do this to someone in a wheelchair," and "Don't you have any morals?"

**7. Surprise**

Artie expected Sunshine to get creamed, but strangely enough, the football player looked helplessly at the tiny girl with her big, hurt-filled eyes and apologized.

**8. Slushies**

"What do you mean, she hasn't gotten slushied yet?" Rachel shrieked, "I am a mere two inches and three quarters taller and I've been the unfortunate recipient of the much cursed McKinley tradition—"

Finn only shrugged.

**9. Special**

When Rachel confronted Sunshine about her "slushie-freeness," Sunshine honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

It was Santana who snapped, "She's not getting slushied 'cause, unlike _you_, Rupaul, she's not a reindeer sweater wearing freak who won't shut up."

**10. Santana**

If Santana had elaborated, she might have pointed out that Sunshine also made a habit of smiling at everyone she met and that most of McKinley High found her accent adorable.

**11. Tutor**

Sunshine also happened to be tutoring several football players in various subjects, and Santana finds it hilarious when a jock randomly approaches Sunshine with a B+ quiz and Sunshine hurled herself at them and tried to hug them, squealing all the while about how she knew they could do it.

She finds it especially funny that the jock just stands there with a goofy smile on his face.

**12. Puck**

Puck has a tradition with making out with the Glee girls and never bringing it up again. Rachel, check. Santana and Britney, check, check. Tina, once, but it still counted. Quinn—check bolded and capitalized.

He leaves Sunshine off the list after he catches a senior leering at her with a predatory gaze and feels like punching him.

**13. Protective**

He claims that it's because she's about as tall as his ten-year old sister, but Puck's starts shadowing Sunshine because _damn_, the girl hugs _everyone_, and doesn't know that her innocent hugs are giving boys ideas.

**14. Hypocrite**

When Santana hears him muttering about "stupid boys and their hormones" and "if they so much as _look_ at her wrong…" she smacks him over the head for being a hypocrite.

But when she catches a Cheerio making racist comments about the Filipino, she slaps Martha Blake so hard the girl falls down two flights of stairs and can't cheer for two months.

**15. Tutor (part 2)**

Finn thinks that having Sunshine as his tutor will be weird at the best and awkward at the most, but the girl tackles his (lack of) math skills with the determination of a bull dog and Finn learns to FOIL before the month is over.

**16. Jealousy**

Rachel's suspicious about their "tutoring" time, until Sunshine invites her along and Rachel realizes that Finn's too busy trying to wrap his mind around factoring to think about being unfaithful, and Sunshine's just not interested.

**17. Switzerland**

When Tina broke up with Artie and started dating Mike Chang, Sunshine spent a week comforting the broken-hearted Artie and the weekend listening to Tina sob about how guilty she felt.

**18. Brittany**

Brittany loves three people most in the world: Santana, Santa Claus, and Sunshine Corazon. She thinks its no coincidence that they all begin with her middle initial, "S."

**19. Quinn**

When Quinn got pregnant, she found out first-hand how fickle friendships could be. Santana took her spot as head Cheerio, Rachel got Finn, Puck only stuck around because he had a daddy issues.

When Sunshine Corazon finds out about the pregnancy, she sings, "Baby Mine," to Quinn, (or rather, Quinn's now flat stomach), Quinn feels something inside her break. Somehow, she isn't surprised when Sunshine is the one to hold her when she loses it.

**20. Rachel**

Despite being jealous, (Mr. Schuester, that was _my_ solo!), Rachel has to admit that Sunshine's voice is _good_ and that she might as well make friends with the glee club's new powerhouse.

She's pleasantly surprised when Sunshine accepts her, "offer of completely professional, practical rivalry with no hard feelings whatsoever." She's even happier when she realizes that Sunshine's willing to listen to Rachel's criticism on her singing.

**21. Diva**

When Rachel and Mercedes get into _another_ fight over who's more suitable to sing Kesha's "Tik Tok," at the school assembly, Sunshine snaps, giving a short, angry lecture about how neither girl's voice is suitable, before promptly giving the solo to Brittany.

**22. Thanks**

Mr. Schuester smiles gratefully at her, and she beams back. She's always liked the Spanish teacher.

**23. Guts**

Mercedes isn't sure about Sunshine at first. The sweet, girl-next-door persona didn't do much for her, and she _was_ another voice vying for a solo. When Sunshine abruptly resolves the Tik Tok argument though, Mercedes has to admit that the girl has courage.

They see each other at the karaoke machine at the mall a week later, and by the end of the day Mercedes wonders why she took so long to get to know the girl.

**24. Sam**

He was the new kid before Sunshine came along, and he knows the feeling. Maybe that's why he warms up to her so quickly.

Or maybe it's because she never makes fun of his mouth, not even as a joke.

**25. Tension**

Sunshine wasn't there at babygate, and she's unclear about the reason for the tension between Puck, Finn, Quinn, and Rachel, but when Sam starts dating Quinn and Finn's ears turn a permanent shade of red, she knows something's up.

She just doesn't know how to fix it.

**26. Dalton**

Kurt a bit miffed when he hears about the new girl, first from Tina, then Finn, then Mercedes, and then _Rachel_, whom he swears never talks about anyone but herself and Broadway stars.

Why does Dalton have to be so far away from McKinley?

**27. Charity**

Kurt's still complaining about never having met Sunshine when Blaine points out the tiny Filipino girl strumming her guitar and singing "Change," by Carrie Underwood outside the Coffee House.

Her "Donate to Jacob's Heart!" box, is half-full of money, and Kurt spots a Mohawked boy playing a second guitar next to her.

**28. Coffee**

Of course, Kurt has to meet her and Blaine's just as eager after hearing her sing. They buy her hot chocolate and Puck a double frappuccino, two muffins, and a turkey sandwhich.

Mercedes pouts when she invites Kurt and Sunshine over for a sleepover and the two already know each other.

**29. Bully**

The first time Sasha Martinez shoves Sunshine into her locker, Sunshine assumes its an accident. The second time, Puck sees it and nearly goes after her until he realizes that she's a girl.

The third time, Sasha walks into glee club with a slushie and Sunshine kicks the Cheerio's legs out from under her and twists one arm behind her back. Mr. Schuester decides its an act of self-defense and lets it go.

**30. Queen Bee**

It turns out that Sasha's a rising star on Sue Sylvester's cheerleading squad who's decided that in order to command the same amount of fear that Santana and even Quinn possess, she's going to have to make a name for herself by targeting the girl no one's touched yet.

She ends up with an (almost) broken arm, as well as on Santana, Brittany, and Quinn's bad side, and transfers a month later.

**31. Birthday**

Sunshine never forgets a birthday, and gets everyone in glee club a little present on their special days. What she lacks in funds she makes up with creativity.

**32. Birthday (part 2)**

Rachel and Mercedes both receive one "free solo pass, in which I, Sunshine Corazon, will willingly give up my solo to the one who bears this coupon."

**33. Birthday (part 3)**

Santana and Brittany get serenaded in front of the whole school, with Puck, Mike, Finn, Artie, and Sam singing and Sunshine playing background vocals.

**34. Birthday (part 4)**

She enlists Rachel and the girls spend a day baking Rachel's famous sugar cookies for Finn's, (and later Puck's, Mikes, Artie's, and Sam's) birthday.

**35. Birthday (part 5)**

Kurt and Blaine's birthdays happen to fall on the same day, and Sunshine sets up a visit to Dalton. The glee girls take the all-boy's school by the storm and serenade Kurt and Blaine with "Happy Birthday, Baby."36.

**36. Birthday (part 6)**

Quinn's the hardest to find a present for, but she manages it by designing her Prom Queen campaigning poster. She doesn't realize that her active support of Quinn's candidacy probably does more good than the posters do.

**37. Birthday (part 7)**

She's not sure why Mr. Shuester smiles with tears in his eyes when she gets him a puppy from the pound. She just thought he looked lonely, that was all.

**38. Shock**

On Sunshine's birthday, she calls in sick and doesn't show up to school. The New Directions, plus Kurt and Blaine, storm her house, planning to throw a party.

They find a tiny apartment with graffiti marked walls and a couple of druggies lounging in the hallways. They peek in through Sunshine's dirty window and catch her shoving the couch back in place.

"I don't think she's sick." Quinn, surprisingly, is the one who voices the thought on everyone's minds.

**39. Pride**

When they confront Sunshine about it later, they see Sunshine's stubborn side for the first time. "I'm fine, guys," she says, a bit too forcefully, "I was just sick, that's all."

**40. Pride (part 2)**

They end up going to Tina's mom, who's a good friend of Mrs. Corazon. The woman doesn't want to tell them at first, but after a couple minutes of begging, she relents, and informs them that Sunshine's apartment got trashed the night before by a couple gang members. Luckily, Sunshine was out and Mrs. Corazon was still at work.

"Otherwise…" Mrs. Cohen-Chang doesn't finish the thought.

**41. Father Figure**

Mr. Schuester isn't the most assertive adult around, but he puts his foot down and moves Sunshine and her mother into his house.

"It's too big for one, anyway," he tells Sunshine, and when that doesn't work, he adds, "And it's only temporary, until we find your mom a better paying job and you guys can afford a better place."

**42. Sylvester**

Surprisingly, it's Sue who finally gets Mrs. Corazon the job that moves Sunshine and her mom into their own (albeit small), clean apartment.

"I need a secretary who's not underage," she informs the glee club stiffly, "Becky's good, but the Worker's Union's been sniffing around, dropping accusations about child labor. I needed to hire a foreign, middle-aged woman to throw them off the scent."

**43. Sylvester (part 2)**

Sue's sudden need for employment has nothing to do with the combined efforts of Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

Or Rachel's anonymous phone-call.

Or Mr. Schuester's begging.

Really, it doesn't.

**44. Memories**

Sunshine's moved around quite a bit, and she's learned that there are only so many things a girl can take with her. Her voice, (thank goodness), was forever hers, and she had a small drawer of various souvenirs.

By the time the school year was over, she had a picture of everyone from the glee club, including Mr. Schuester in that box. Just in case.

**45. End**

If you had asked Sunshine Corazon to describe herself at the end of her first year at McKinley, she would have said, with no hesitation, "small."

What you wouldn't know would be that sometimes, the smallest beam of Sunshine can brighten up a person's day.

And McKinley High knows that Sunshine's particular brand of sunshine is powerful indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Particular Brand of Sunshine" was originally a one-shot, but I wanted a place where I could relax and experiment with possible Sunshine/Glee fics. See any prompts you like and want to read more on? PM me or review to let me know. Also, these aren't written in any particular order, so don't read it with a linear mindset.

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Skills<strong>

"I'm simply _green_ with envy over your fashionesta instincts, darling. You're almost better than I am."

"I get a lot of practice, Kurt. Have you seen the quality garage sale clothing? Picking out the only wearable item is a _skill_."

2. **Vacation**

Santana is bragging about her upcoming cruise, Brittany and Quinn are hitting the nearest tanning resort, and the boys, (minus Artie) are going to spend spring break at football camp in Michigan. Tina and Mike are going on a short day-trip to PA, Rachel and Mercedes are attending "diva camp" in Indiana, and even Artie's visiting his uncle in California. No one notices Sunshine's wistful smile as she listens to the chatter, or realizes that she's the only one who hasn't spoken about the upcoming vacation.

3. **Brain**

Puck loves to make cracks at Mike's 3.8 GPA, (Asian, much, Chang? _Shut up, _Puckerman, it got old the third time.) and he's used to Tina's perfect 4.0. He nearly blows his top when Sunshine's report card falls out of her glee notebook and he sees a freaking _4.6_ printed neatly at the top.

4. **Brain (part 2)**

"Shit, Sparky, your mom must be an 'effin _slave-driver_. How the hell do you get a 4.6 anyway?"

"Two words, Puck: _weighted classes_. And don't make cracks about my mom."

5. **Glasses**

She stops wearing them after the first week of class. When Rachel inquires whether she "has purchased contact lenses instead," Sunshine just shrugs and changes the subject. Rachel doesn't need to know that her glasses got broken during the crackhouse incident. Besides, her mom can't afford new glasses and her eyes aren't _that_ bad.

6. **Door**

Mr. Schue finds it ironic that the only reason the glee boys open doors for the girls is because they got tired of seeing Sunshine do it all the time. When he sees Sunshine at the grocery store with a round, petite woman with exhausted eyes and far too many wrinkles, he suspects the Filipina's gestures have more to do with habit than chivalry.

7. **Hmm?**

Santana starts to get suspicious when Sunshine starts showing up to glee with dark circles under her eyes, undone math homework, and a distracted expression. She starts to get worried when the girl doesn't respond to her call until the Latina punches her in the shoulder. It stops a couple days later, so Santana doesn't push it.

Sunshine's _really_ glad the hospital's finally hired another janitor. She wasn't sure if she could handle being her mom's secret assistant for much longer.

**8. Gray**

Sunshine loves the clouds, despite the fact that they cover up the sun and promise rain. They mean her room isn't so stuffy and that she can finally use the stove without burning herself on the hot metal. (The sun's rays heat up _everything_ in the small rooms and the A.C. broke the first day they moved in.)

9. **Competition**

She crosses her fingers when the glee club decides to vote on the mode of transportation to Regionals, and breathes in a sigh of relief when the result is, "bus." She never knows that Mr. Schue—who's suspected something since the grocery store—goes against his moral code and rigs the vote.

10. **Pity**

If there's one thing Sunshine hates, it's pity. She knows that racism can be breached, hostility overcome, enemies reconciled—but pity eats away at a friendship until there's nothing left but anger and past memories.

11. **Bugs**

She swats bees like mosquitoes, refuses to be cowed by the cockroach, and gets rid of the spider, but when Sunshine Corazon sees ants crawling up her arm she shrieks and falls flat on her back. It's the worst five seconds of her life as she struggles to breathe, feeling the tiny creatures running over her arm.

She spends the rest of lunch firmly on the stair railway, balancing precariously rather than choosing to expose herself to the grass again.

12. **Crush**

Puck nearly has a heart attack when he hears Sunshine gushing about the "cutest little guy she's ever seen" and feels his vision growing red when she laughs about how he "licked her all over the place." (Punk's gonna freaking _die_.) Mercedes finally takes pity on him and informs him that the object of Sunshine's affection possesses four legs and a stumpy tail.

13. **Funeral **

When said puppy dies a few weeks later, Sunshine arrives to school with red eyes and invitations to its funeral. The event is somber, with appropriately dark skies and sad-faced people. Sunshine buries the puppy on the football field, (no one thinks to ask why), and the glee club sings, "Rainy Day."

14. **Bubbles**

It's a slow day in May and the glee club is lazing when Santana brings out a bubble machine and turns it on. (Her glare dares anyone to ask where, or why she got it.) Brittany immediately leaps up and starts trying to pop all of them, and Sunshine soon joins her, the two giggling as they feel the wet pops and mini explosions.


	3. Chapter 3

_Haven't updated for awhile! Reviews = inspiration/incentive to write more!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Best Medicine<strong>

It really should bother her more that she skipped out on her weekly facial to watch _Kung Fu Panda 2_ with a very sick Sunshine. However, somehow watching the boys struggle between totally loving the fighting sequences, (Sam), and trying to hide that they did, (Puck), was funny instead of pathetic, and as Santana Lopez turned her head very slightly to glance at Sunshine, (curled between Quinn and Mike), she found herself smiling at the look of complete enthusiasm on the sick girl's face.

The memory of that smile was the only reason Santana agreed to participate when a beaming Rachel Berry announced that they should host a movie marathon at her place the upcoming weekend.

**2. HSM**

Of course, it turns out that the only movies Rachel own are musicals, and after rejecting "Fiddler on the Roof" and "Annie," they finally decide to watch the newest trilogy that has elementary school kids going nuts. By the end of the first movie they're yelling at the screen about how easy Gabriella and Troy have it, and Sunshine is singing along to "We're all in this Together."

By the time the clock strikes midnight, at least three of them are passed out, some of them are sleepily trying to keep up with Sunshine's rendition of "Fabulous," and Brittany's trying to act like a diva queen, (thank you, Ashley Tisdale).

No one manages to make it through the night, and by the time Rachel's dads come and turn off the television, they have to smile at the haphazard group sprawled all over the living room floor, table, and couch.

**3. Spin the Bottle**

After the Rachel Berry fiasco, Puck finally gives in to Santana's demands and throws a real party. There's booze, (Puck hypocritically refuses to let Sunshine touch the stuff), but only enough that no one protests when a tipsy Rachel suggests the game every teenage party eventually plays.

Observing Sunshine's red face through the pleasant haze his brain has just gone into, Artie thinks that maybe letting her get a little bit drunk would have been kinder after all.

**4. Spin the Bottle (part 2)**

Fate is kind at first, (Rachel kisses Finn, who kisses Quinn, who kisses Puck, who kisses Rachel), but then things go downhill. Fast.

There's hilarity as Rachel reluctantly smooches Santana, who wipes at her face before planting one on Artie. The boy nearly faints when the bottle stops at Mike, but Brittany claims rights as his girlfriend and Artie obligingly gives her a kiss.

There's an awkward moment when the bottle lands on Sunshine, but Brittany lays a chaste kiss on the girl's blushing cheek and Sunshine relaxes. Far too soon, as it turns out.

**5. Conflagration**

Multiple things happen when the bottle lands on Ramos, who, despite being only a couple months older than Sunshine, has definitely downed more than a few drinks. One, Puck starts to protest but is hampered by Rachel, who has somehow wormed her way onto his lap.

Two, Sunshine leans forward to plant a kiss on Ramos' cheek, but hesitates as the others start protesting quite loudly that the girl is cheating.

Three, Ramos grabs the girl he's loved since they were kids and covers her mouth with his. There's tongue. And hands. Puck's exploding brain creates the fireworks.

**6. Aftermath**

Of course, the Glee boys feel duty-bound to give Ramos "the Talk," some, (Puck, Mike, and Sam), more enthusiastically than others. It kind of falls flat though, because even though Ramos just quirks an eyebrow it's obvious they're completely out of their league. The two have been friends for years and have gone through things they could never even imagine.

Puck and Mike threaten to break every bone in his body if he hurts her anyway.

**7. Repercussions**

The dynamics in the club changes, and yet it doesn't. New Directions is surprised at how easily they take in the new couple, but really, after Mike/Tina/Artie and Puck/Quinn/Finn, almost anything seems tame.

**8. Physics**

When Sunshine finally works up the courage to ask their pot-bellied, perpetually scowling science teacher for help understanding vectors, the man is less than kind. When she stubbornly continues to ask questions, however, he realizes that she's not going away and finally looks up from his computer screen. By the end of the school year he's actually willing not to glare at her when she approaches him.

Sunshine calls that progress.

**9. Asian**

One day, Figgins calls Sunshine into his office and asks her to show around their new foreign-exchange student, a Chinese boy who only speaks a handful of English. Sunshine debates the merits of telling the principal that she's the wrong kind of Asian, but Jake seems nice enough and she hates to leave him hanging.

She can always introduce him to Mike and Tina at Glee practice.

**10. Left Out**

Tina's barely conversational but Mike's pretty much fluent, so soon Jake is chatting away with him so fast that Tina finally gives up and goes to chat with Sunshine. The first thing Jake asks Mike is who the pretty girl who took him to them was called. Mike returns that her name is Sunshine.

He conveniently "forgets" to mention that she has a boyfriend.

**11. Green and Red**

It's freakin' September, so why is he seein' Christmas colors so early in the year—especially when Sunshine shows up with the new kid tagging along a_gain_?

**12. Small Mercies**

Luckily, the language barrier's enough to keep Jake from asking Sunshine out. Unfortunately, it also means that no one is able to inform the poor boy that he's already on Ramos' bad side. Luckily, he's leaving in a couple days. Unluckily, he decides to plant one on Sunshine's cheek on his last day there.

It's a complete miracle that Ramos happens to be absent that day.

**13. Gone**

Despite being sick and confined to his room by his worried aunt, Ramos is ready to get up and chase down the plane just so he can show that SOB that _no _one touches his girlfriend. When Sunshine shows up with chicken soup and takes it upon herself to nurse him back to health, however, he decides that maybe this time, he'll let the other guy go.

**14. Homecoming**

They get asked to perform at Homecoming, and somehow the first song on their repertoire is "My First Kiss," by 3OH!3. The girls, (and Kurt, who's decided to attend), decide that they have to dress accordingly and come up with the classiest clubbing clothes they can find.

**15. Compromise**

Of course, because Sunshine doesn't own anything remotely similar to clubbing clothes, they end up making her their own personal project. Even with Kurt's input, it's surprisingly difficult to come up with something appropriate for the song and yet modest enough to keep her boyfriend, Puck, Mike, and Sam from locking her in her room.

They finally settle for a tight black skirt and a loose blouse that reveals her bare shoulders.

**16. Hakuna Matata**

Many would call her life anything but worry-free, but as she dances with her friends to the famous Lion King number, she feels like the most carefree person in the world.

* * *

><p><em>SunshineRamos' story is told in "On Fate's Wings," and there are snippets of their backstory in "Of Sunshine and Friendship," as well as "In a Relationship."_


End file.
